Wizards of the Black Circle
|Row 3 title = Origins |Row 3 info = Earth |Row 4 title = First appearance |Row 4 info = The Fairy Hunters |Row 5 title = Last Appearance |Row 5 info = The Day of Justice (Duman) Ice and Fire (Rest of the Wizards of the Black Circle)}}The Wizards of the Black Circle (also known as The Fairy Hunters) are the main antagonists of Season 4. They are Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos and Duman, and have a punk/goth look, though, in flashbacks, they were shown to have been wearing armor in medieval times. Their main purpose is to capture all the Earth Fairies and steal their magic powers to become the masters of the Earth. To capture the fairies, they used a magical item called the Black Circle from which they get their name. Members of the Black Circle #Ogron is the leader who holds the power to absorb magic which makes him stronger. #Anagan has the power of super speed. #Gantlos has the power of sound and seismic waves. #Duman has the power of shapeshifting. History Pre-Series Long ago, the Wizards of the Black Circle began the Great Fairy Hunt in their conquest for Earth's magic. They captured all the Earth Fairies, stealing their power and plucking their wings off one by one. They created a spell that would resist fairy magic and contain it. They got strong enough to defeat the Fairy Queen, and not even the Major Fairies could win against them. The loss of fairy magic left Earth without protection, and darkness fell upon the planet. Series |-|Season 4= The Wizards of the Black Circle first appeared in "The Fairy Hunters". They attacked Flora and the rest of the Winx at Alfea and tried to capture Bloom, thinking she was the last fairy of Earth, not knowing that she was in fact from Domino. By attacking Bloom they revealed that they had not yet captured the last Earth Fairy. In "The Tree of Life", Faragonda reveals to the Winx that in ancient times, there were fairies on Earth, who used the elements as an extension of their power and spread magic throughout the planet. This changed when the Wizards of the Black Circle arrived and began the Great Fairy Hunt, during which they captured all the fairies on Earth and plucked their wings to gain absolute control of Earth's magic. Since then, people from Earth no longer believe in fairies, and chaos, war, and intolerance have spread on Earth as there was no one left to protect the planet and spread positive magic. After having acquired the knowledge from the Tree of Life that the last fairy on Earth is in Gardenia, the Winx went to Earth in the hopes of finding her before the Wizards. In "Love & Pet", the Wizards are seen attacking a group of police officers in Gardenia, beginning their search for the last fairy on Earth. They are then seen floating above Gardenia as Faragonda tells the Winx about the dangers of the Wizards. Later, the Wizards mistake a mortal girl to be the fairy they're looking for, as the Winx pursued her also thinking she was the last fairy on Earth. They open the Black Circle, but when she is inside the portal, it rejects her, as she is just a human. The Wizards battle the Winx after their discovery, only to leave upon the arrival of the Specialists. In "Mitzi's Present", the Wizards are seen placing a curse on the Fairy Pets, turning them into monsters upon the Winx feeding them. They are seen again after the Winx break the spell, disheartened by the fact that there spell was broken so easily. In "A Fairy in Danger", the Wizards find the last fairy on Earth, Roxy, and pursue her on a rooftop she had run away to in shock of the Winx telling her of her true origins. Saying that they've found the last fairy on Earth, the Wizards open the Black Circle, and as Roxy is sucked in, Artu bites Duman's wrist, making him lose focus and close the portal. The Winx arrive and transform into Enchantix Fairies and attempt to battle the Wizards, albeit without much effect. Roxy ducks behind a barrel as the battle ensues, but Ogron finds her during the fight. He confirms to Roxy that fairies do exist, but she would not be one for long as the Wizards are going to strip her of her powers. Before the Wizards can open the portal again, in a cry for help to the Winx, Roxy starts to believe in faires, causing the Winx to earn their Believix powers. In "Winx Believix", using their new Believix powers, the Winx battle the Wizards more effectively, and rescue Roxy. Roxy runs to a back alley for safety, but Gantlos is able to pinpoint Roxy's location with his magic. The Wizards take to the Boulevard and find Roxy, but before Roxy can get to the Frutti Music Bar, the Wizards find her. The Winx intervene in an attempt to rescue Roxy. As the Black Circle opens up once again, Bloom rescues Roxy from its grasp and transports her to safety. As the battle between the Wizards and the Winx rages on, Roxy escapes to the sewer, unbeknownst to the Wizards of the Black Circle. After tricking Roxy into coming out of hiding, the Black Circle opens once again, but the Winx are able to use their Believix magic to break the Wizards' magic link. The Specialists arrive, and battle the Wizards as well. Finding they are weakened and outmatched, the Wizards retreat. In "The White Circle", a mysterious dream leads Roxy and the Winx to a farm where Roxy spent some of her childhood. The Wizards follow them in the hope of capturing Roxy. As the Wizards and the Winx battle, Roxy finds a mysterious circle in a burning barn. Ogron tries to touch it, but it burns him. Knowing what she must do, Roxy runs from the barn and uses the powerful item to summon the creatures of the sky and forest, weakening the Wizards. Oregon proclaims that when Roxy is in possession of the White Circle, she is too strong. The Wizards retreat. In "Nebula", the Wizards use a location spell to locate the White Circle, for with it, the Winx could be a threat to their conquest. They thought they had destroyed all the White Circles long ago. Later, the Wizards are attacked by Roxy, who is possessed by Nebula: an imprisoned Earth Fairy who used the White Circle to possess Roxy in the hopes of taking vengeance on the Wizards. The Winx arrive to rescue Roxy, and the Wizards engage in a battle with the Winx and the possessed Roxy. Realizing they are outmatched, the Wizards retreat. In "Musa's Song", the Wizards set fire to a local building in an attempt to draw the Winx out. The Winx come out and rescue those inside, and finding that the Wizards are the cause of the fire, battle them inside the building. Enraged at the Wizards', Bloom casts Supernova, a spell that made the Wizards retreat, and take their magic fire with them. In "Winx Club Forever", the Wizards attempt to capture Roxy at her home. Sensing the Wizards, Roxy calls the Winx and with the power of the Zoomix wings, the Winx and Roxy teleport away from the Wizards. In "Dad! I'm a Fairy!", Duman shapeshifts into Klaus, Roxy's father. At home, Roxy reveals to him that she is a fairy, but he regains his wizard form as Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan manifest themselves into her house and capture her. Artu, with his newly-found speech abilities, alerts the Winx that Roxy has been kidnapped. The Winx travel to her home, and by using their Tracix wings are able to see the kidnapping as it happened. The Winx then see that Ogron left a message for them stating that he will give Roxy to the Winx if they hand over the White Circle to Duman who will be disguised as Klaus at the Frutti Music Bar. As Duman tends the bar as Klaus, Ogron and Anagan sit in the venue in observation. Roxy is then seen in an abandoned warehouse with the real Klaus under the surveillance of Gantlos. The Fairy Pets and Kiko make a sillouhete of a fairy to make Gantlos think that the Winx are with him in the warehouse. He transmits a telepathic message to Ogron, saying that he is in danger, much to the confusion of Ogron as all the Winx are at the Frutti Music Bar. Upon finding the fake statue the Fairy Pets made, Gantlos attacks Artu, calling him "just a dog". This angers Roxy, and her anger at Gantlos and passion for her dog's life transforms her into a Believix fairy. Roxy attempts to battle Gantlos, but does not have much success in keeping him at bay. Gantlos lets Ogron know he is in danger once again, and Ogron commands Duman to get the White Circle immediately. Duman transforms into a dragon, and the Winx transform and flee to the sky in an attempt to keep the bar safe. Ogron, Anagan, and Duman battle the Winx and the Specialists who had just arrived. Bloom locates Roxy's magic energy, and the Winx, Specialists, and Wizards follow the magic trail to the warehouse where Roxy and Gantlos are. As the sun rises, Roxy sobs for her injured dog. In "The Wizards Attack", the battle between the Specialists, Winx, and the Wizards rages on. Bloom becomes weakened due to Ogron's attack. Bloom begs Roxy to take the White Circle, as she is unable to protect it any longer. Ogron gives Roxy an ultimatum: she can give Ogron the White Circle and her father will be spared, or all of Gardenia will be destroyed. Darkness falls over Gardenia, and Roxy is faced with a decision. A mysterious voice gives her hope, telling her to continue the fight. She uses the White Circle's energy to attack Ogron. The rest of the Wizards join Ogron as Gantlos stops a train in its tracks, causing the entire train station to crumble and chaos to ensue. Bloom uses her Believix power, Strength of Life, to calm the citizens of Gardenia, and the belief of the people of Gardenia strengthens the Winx, allowing them to defeat the Wizards of the White Circle for the time being. In "7: The Perfect Number", the Wizards are shown to be alive. In "Magic Lessions", weakened by the people of Gardenia's increasing belief in the Winx, the Wizards tried to make people hate fairies by transforming Mitzi Sally, and Darma into dark fairies after they picked up on Mitzi's jealousy of Bloom and Stella. Mitzi and her friends started terrifying people in Gardenia and their negative energy caused the nearby people to start hating fairies until the Winx helped them, causing them to start liking fairies again, and turning Mitzi and her friends back into powerless humans by weaking and effectively terminating their evil powers. In "A Virtual World", when Tecna hid the White Circle in her video game temporarily while the Winx were singing at the Frutti Music Bar, the Wizards entered the game to steal it, but the Winx arrived in time and fought the Wizards and they used the White Circle to eject the Wizards from the game. In "Sybilla's Cave", the Wizards are seen carrying an injured Duman into the Frutti Music Bar. The Wizards had become the victims of the wrath of Morgana and her Fairies of Vengeance and Duman, who had been greatly weakened like the other Wizards, barely escaped from them during the last encounter as he had become the victim of a disease caused by his excessive use of transformation. Weakened,the Wizards surrender to the Winx in exchange for their protection. Ogron gave his Black Circle to Bloom as a sign of surrender. The Winx decide to take the Wizards to Sibylla, the Major Fairy of Justice, to give Duman the treatment he needs. Bloom tells Ogron that she convinced Morgana to allow the Wizards to receive an impartial trial from the Earth Fairies. In "The Frozen Tower", Duman's disease causes him to babble, and he almost reveals the Wizards' true intentions. In "Bloom's Trial", Duman's condition worsens. Bloom informs Ogron that Morgana will need the Black Circle as a sign of surrender. In "The Day of Justice", Duman's condition is growing even worse. Nabu agrees to treat Duman in Gardenia with the magic healing he learned on Andros. Meanwhile, the rest of the Wizards make their way to Tir Nan Og for the Wizards' trial. Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan greet the Earth Fairies and prepare for the Ceremony of Truth. In Gardenia, Duman escapes into the town, revealing to the Specialists the Wizards'evil plan: once Morgana dons the Black Circle on her finger, the abyss will open and suck all Earth Fairies into it. Nabu destroys Duman, and the Specialists rush to Tir Nan Og to warn the Winx. During the ceremony in which the Wizards were supposed to submit themselves to the mercy of the Earth Fairies, Morgana put the Black Circle on her finger, and it caused a crack in the ground to open, with a dark vortex coming from it. The vortex started sucking the Earth Fairies in and would have done so successfully had it not been for the Winx, who saved the Earth Fairies. Nabu used all his energy to close the vortex, causing him to go into a coma-like state. When the Winx summoned the Gift of Darkness, Ogron took it and wasted it on a flower before running away along with Anagan and Gantlos into the Omega Dimension. After this, Nebula proclaimed herself the new Queen of the Earth Fairies, and led the Warrior Fairies and Aisha away from the castle. In "Morgana's Secret", the remaining Wizards are seeking refuge in the Omega Dimesnion. Morgana, Roxy, and the Winx, except Aisha, travel to the Omega Dimension to stop Nebula and Aisha from seeking vengeance against the Wizards. The Wizards plan to attack the Winx in the ice caverns. In "Ice and Fire", the Wizards try to run deeper into the Omega Dimension in an attempt to escape the Winx, Nebula, and Aisha. The Wizards battle Nebula and Aisha. Aisha becomes frustrated when she cannot seem to beat them and avenge Nabu. Ogron tells her that she does not have it in her to seek vengeance on someone. Then, the Winx and Roxy arrive to help Aisha, much to her delight. The Wizards open the Black Circle one final time and they are met with a Believix Convergence, aided by Nebula, Roxy, and the redeemed Aisha. The Believix power is too strong for the Wizards. Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan become frozen solid, and fall to their uncertain deaths at the bottom of the Omega Dimension, never to be seen again. Trivia *They are the first villains who are not related to the Ancestral Witches. *They are so dangerous that even Faragonda initially did not want to tell the girls about them. *They are the only villains not helped by the Trix. *Thet are the only villains whose goal is conquering Earth. All other villains seem to want to rule over the entire Magic Dimension. *In the Nick version, Morgana and Faragonda sometimes refer to them as the "Wizards of the Dark Circle". *Ogron's ability to absorb Fairies' powers is similar to Darkar's ability to absorb all magical energy. **The Wizards turning Mitzi and her friends into dark fairies is similar to Darkar giving Gloomix to the Trix and when he turned Bloom into Dark Bloom. *The Wizards of the Black Circle are quite similar to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse found in some legends because the Wizards represent the destruction of Earth Fairies while the Horsemen represent the destruction of humans. *They play a similar role to the Trix in Season 1, who share defeat scenes (or, at least, episodes), as Duman is killed two episodes before the other three Wizards are defeated. It is unknown whether Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos after they were frozen by the Winx's Believix Magic Convergence spell, were killed from their fall. **If not, they presumably remain frozen forever in the Omega Dimension. Category:Enemies Category:Season 4 Category:Earth Category:Winx Club Category:Major Characters Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Male Characters Category:Wizards Category:Characters Category:Comics